staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (53) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taan Smith, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman (24 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Dla dzieci: Ferie z Margolcią 09.05 Ja ci jeszcze pokażę - serial animowany, ZSRR 1961 (powt.) 09.35 Dla dzieci: Aż zajęczy! - teleturniej 10.00 Milagros (122) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (41 min) 10.45 Stawka większa niż szycie 11.05 Nasz wszechświat (11,12/25): Ziemia z orbity, Wyścigi w Kosmosie - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 11.30 Zdobywcy Karpat: Jerzy Żuławski 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Królestwo sałaty, Fasola spod lasera 12.50 Życie moje... 13.15 Szlachetne hobby: Orły na polskich wojskowych czapkach 13.35 Patrz w serce: Kara za cudze grzechy 13.45 Kochać dziecko 14.10 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of your Life) (2) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.05 Magazyn parlamentarny 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Raj - magazyn 16.05 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (822) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (204) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 18.30 Kwadrans na kawę 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Wieczór ze starym misiem 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei (Chicago Hope 2) (9/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995/96, reż. Mel Damski, wyk. Mandy Patinkin, Adam Arkin, Roxanne Hart, Peter MacNicol (44 min) 21.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 21.15 Premierzy 21.40 Czas na dokument: Żyło sobie siedmiu Symeonów (1) - film dokumentalny, ZSRR 22.40 Oblicza mediów 23.00 Euroexpress 23.10 Wiadomości i Sport 23.30 W interesie publicznym 00.00 Nola, mężczyźni i seks (She's Gotta Have It) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1986, reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Tracy Camilla Johns, John Terrell, Spike Lee, Remond Hicks (84 min) 01.20 Co orzeknie sąd (powt.) 01.35 Pogotowie twórczości, czyli jak lepiej rozwiązywać problemy (5): Hasło dla pizzerni (powt.) 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (127) - telenowela, Polska 1998 (25 min) 09.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 09.35 Krok za krokiem (Step by Step) (128) - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97, reż. Patrick Duffy, wyk. Patrick Duffy, Suzanne Somers, Staci Keanan, Brandon Call (21 min) 10.00 Walka o przetrwanie: Widząc niewidzialne - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1992 10.30 Duety do mety - teleturniej (powt.) 11.00 Wielka ławica (Le grand banc) (12-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Francja/Niemcy 1997, reż. Herv Basle, wyk. Didier Bienaime, Roland Blanche, Bernard Fresson, Anne Jacquemin (55 min) 12.00 Studio sport: Superbike - Grand Prix RPA (powt.) 12.30 Familiada - wydanie specjalne - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 W krainie władcy smoków (8/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) 14.10 Alosza Awdiejew w Teatrze STU (2) (stereo) - program artystyczny 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (28,29/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1990, reż. Stephen Cragg/Win Phelps, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Max Casella, Belinda Montgomery, Lawrence Pressman (46 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.40 Apetyt na zdrowie 17.10 W okolice Stwórcy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Magazyn teatralny 19.35 Studio sport: Przed Ligą Mistrzów 20.00 Raport 21.00 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Rob Bowman, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson (44 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (1): Miłość - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 1998 (27 min) 23.10 Camilla Parker Bowles - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 00.10 Wieczór artystyczny: Arvo Part: Tabula Rasa - koncert (stereo) 01.00 Oblicze czasu: August Sander - reportaż 01.15 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 1958, reż. Walter E. Grauman, wyk. Craig Stevens, Lola Albright, Hope Enerson, Herschel Bernardi (22 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Kobiety w państwie środka - film dokumentalny 12.55 (WP) Ucieczka z kina 'Wolność' - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 199 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Sven Nykvist - film dokumentalny 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Wielkanoc u Zająców 16.45 Pętla czasu - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Wydział scenografii - reportaż 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Studio Trójki 18.40 Masz prawo być bezpieczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Ucieczka z kina 'Wolność' - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1990 23.35 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (2) - serial animowany. 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (25) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (powt.) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (676) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 11.30 Najemnicy (Soldier of Fortune) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 12.30 Życie jak poker (52) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.30 100% dla stu: gra - zabawa 15.00 Projekt Geeker (Project Geeker) (11) - serial animowany, USA 1996 15.30 Podravka gorąco poleca - magazyn kulinarny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (259) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (26) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Pomoc domowa (The Nunny) (92) - serial komediowy, USA 18.10 Allo, Allo (25) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (97) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Billy Warlock, Erika Eleniak, Nicole Eggert (50 min) 20.00 Miodowe lata (14) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka 20.35 FILM TYGODNIA: Ludzie honoru (A Few Good Men) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Tom Cruise, Jack Nicholson, Demi Moore, Kevin Bacon (132 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 23.05 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 23.35 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.40 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.55 Prognoza pogody 00.00 Polityczne graffiti 00.15 Życie jak poker (52) - telenowela, Polska 00.45 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01.15 Pożegnanie (przerwa techniczna) TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Łebski Harry (81) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Conan (71) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (17) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Złota klatka (51) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (51) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (66) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Magazyn NBA 13.00 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Łebski Harry (81) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Conan (71) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (84) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Mr Rhodes (5) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA. 16.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (18) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (67) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Działa Nawarony (The Guns of Navarone) - film wojenny, USA 1961, reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Gregory Peck, David Niven, Anthony Quinn, Stanley Baker (170 min) 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Kropka nad i 23.17 Pogoda 23.20 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 23.50 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (84) - serial obyczajowy, USA. 00.40 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV Bryza 7.00 Lucky Luke - Mama Dalton - film anim. 7.55 Na dobry początek 9.30 Farma na odludziu - film obycz. 11.00 Pogromcy zła - serial 11.50 Na dobry początek 11.55 Max i przyjaciele - serial 12.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.45 City - serial 14.05 Repertuar kin i teatru 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial anim. 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial 16.25 In flagranti - rozmowa dnia 16.35 To i owo o sporcie 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial 17.45 Rycerze nie zawsze bez skazy - serial 18.40 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial 20.00 Ochotnicy - komedia, USA 21.45 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 23.10 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 23.30 Kochaj bliźniego - dramat, USA 1.30 Muzyczny regał - prog. muzycz. 2.00 ADAX Techno Party 2.30 TELETEKST ODKRYTY TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Jarmark na pograniczu - reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka (powt.) 07.30 Wielka historia małych miast: Miasta kresowe - Szczebrzeszyn 08.00 Dla dzieci: Bajki polskie 08.30 Muzyczna maszyna (1) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 09.30 CZARNO-BIAŁE I W KOLORZE: Nie ma róży bez ognia - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1974, reż. Stanisław Bareja (powt.) 11.05 Woła nas Pan - Oratorium Wielkanocne Ernesta Brylla i Włodzimierza Korcza 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 12.30 Klan (199) - telenowela, Polska 1998 (23 min) 12.50 III Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Mrągowo '97 - koncert Andrzeja Rosiewicza (powt.) 13.10 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Zakazane piosenki - film wojenny, Polska 1947 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Kowalski i Schmidt - magazyn 16.00 Klan (199) - telenowela, Polska 1998 16.25 Sześć milionów sekund (11/19): Zapomniane niezapominajki - serial dla młodych widzów, Polska 1984 17.15 Zaproszenie: Po Tarnowie i Pogórze - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (napisy w języku angielskim) 17.35 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 (skrót) 18.00 Tylko muzyka - Liga przebojów - propozycje 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Reksio - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Przewodnik - dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 1984 21.45 Pętla czasu: Firebirds - koncert 22.15 Umieranie Krupniczej - reportaż Krzysztofa Miklaszewskiego 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 II Festiwal Beethovenowski - VII Symfonia A-dur op. 92 Ludwiga van Beethovena (stereo) 23.45 Słoncesław - reportaż Barbary Pawlak 00.05 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.20 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.30 Klan (199) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 00.55 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 (skrót) (powt.) 01.20 Reksio - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Przewodnik - dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 1984, reż. Tomasz Zygadło (powt.) 03.40 Pętla czasu: Firebirds - koncert (powt.) 04.10 Umieranie Krupniczej - reportaż Krzysztofa Miklaszewskiego (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Tylko Muzyka - Liga przebojów - propozycje 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny (powt.) 06.15 Klan (199) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Zaproszenie: Po Tarnowie i Pogórze - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (napisy w języku angielskim) RTL 7 06.20 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.45 Świat Discovery: Ostatnia szarża nosorożca - serial przyrodniczy 07.35 Siódma moneta (The Seventh Coin) - film przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Doror Soref, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Alexandra Powers, John Rhys-Davies, Ally Walker (96 min) 09.05 Pieskie szczęście (Dog's Best Friend) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Allan Goldstein, wyk. Richard Mulligan, Shirley Jones, Bobcat Goldthwait, Adam Zolotin (95 min) 10.35 Rosyjski łącznik (Midnight in St. Petersburg) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Brytania/Rosja 1995, reż. Doug Jackson, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Michael Rene Thomas, Michael Gambon (86 min) 12.10 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 12.50 Teleshopping 13.30 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 16.15 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 -23.10 KOMEDIOWY WTOREK: 20.00 Ochotnicy (Volunteers) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Nicholas Mayer, wyk. Tom Hanks, John Candy, Rita Wilson, Tim Thomerson (105 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.20 Twarz z lustra (The Lookalike) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Melissa Gilbert-Brinkman, Diane Ladd, Thaao Penghlis (90 min) 00.55 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 01.40 Murder Call - serial kryminalny 02.30 Teleshopping Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (105) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (7) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Gliniarz i prokurator (Jack and the Fatman) (54) - serial kryminalny, USA 1987-1992 (powt.) 10.35 Hill Street Blues (34) - serial (powt.) 11.35 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (683) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (116) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (117) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Sally czarownica (62) - serial animowany 17.35 Hill Street Blues (35) - serial, USA 1981-87 18.30 Skrzydła (8) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (155) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Shogun (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 1980, postanawia popełnić seppuku... 21.00 Biała squaw (Stolen Women) - film przygodowy, USA 1997 22.30 Za ruchomym celem (Moving Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Damian Lee (powt.) 00.00 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.00 Pożegnanie - przerwa techniczna ATV 6.00 Moje ciało - magazyn 6.30 Wyprawa do Xapatan - teleturniej 8.00 Santa Barbara - serial 9.00 Bellamy - serial 10.00 Tego już za wiele - serial 10.30 Krzyż i swastyka. 1933-45 - film dok. 11.30 Zakupy z ATV 12.00 Niszcząca siła - film dok. 13.00 Bellamy - serial 14.00 Santa Barbara - serial 15.00 Zakupy z ATV 15.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 17.00 Zapomniany przyjaciel- fIlm dok. 18.00 Santa Barbara - serial 19.00 Zakupy z ATV 19.30 Moje ciało - magazyn 20.00 Tego już za wiele - serial 20.30 Spirala złudzeń - dramat obycz. 22.00 To jest kino - magazyn 22.30 Smak muzyki - magazyn 23.00 Wyprawa w przeszłość - film erot. 1.00 Więźniarki - dramat obycz. Polonia 1 05.50 Top Shop 08.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.30 Top Shop 12.30 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 13.30 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Top Shop 17.15 Celeste - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 1991, reż. Raul Lecouna, wyk. Andrea Del Boca 18.05 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.05 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Top Shop 20.15 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 21.10 Celeste - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 1991, reż. Raul Lecouna, wyk. Andrea Del Boca 22.05 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy (powt.) 22.35 Top Shop 23.50 Błękitna wyspa (Due gocce d'acqua salata) - melodramat, Włochy 1981, reż. John Wilder, wyk. Sabrina Siani, Fabio Meyer, Mario Pedone (90 min) Canal+ 7.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 7.20 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dok. 7.30 Muzyczny budzik 8.00 Aktualności filmowe 8.30 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - seria] anim. 8.55 (K) Ostatnia instancja - film sensacyjny, USA 10.25 (K) Hutan - Tajemnice malajskiego lasu deszczowego - dok. 10.55 (K) Pukając do nieba bram- komedia, Niemcy 12.30 (K) Szalone bale absolwentów w USA - film dok. 13.30 (K) Asterix podbija Amerykę - film anim. 14.50 (K) Wielcy tego stulecia - serial dok. 15.45 (K) Wakacje pana Hulot - komedia, Francja 17.10 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - serial anim. 17.35 (K) Pitaszki - serial anim. 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 18.30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Abbottowie prawdziwi - film obycz., USA 21.45 (K) Fantom - film przygodowy 23.25 (K) Dziesięć procent dla mnie - film muzycz., Polska 1.00 (K) Sztuka ciała - film dok. 1.55 (K) Czarna owca - komedia, USA 3.20 (K) Jak przesłuchanie - dramat sensac., Australia 5.05 (K) Śmiertelna cisza - thriller, USA 6.40 (K) Tsss... - film krótkometr.